Piper
Piper is an American cab-forward tank steam engine that first appeared in Season 3 of Chuggington. She is the sixth trainee in the Series. Bio On her first day, she was crowded by all the chuggers as Morgan got her to work. When she started working, Toot was given the job of touring her round Chuggington. Toot wasn't happy with Piper as Piper was taking her space in the Trainee Roundhouse, so went off quickly so Piper would get lost in the depot. As soon as Hoot came back from a run, Toot realised how mean she had been and quickly befriended her. Piper announced to the twins that she wanted to stay in the same roundhouse as Hoot and Toot. Later, she started training. Old Puffer Pete was teaching her to use her coupler. She struggle with it and thought that she would never be able to do it. Later, she went in the Chug-Wash and got covered in pink bubbles. She ran away from Wilson. When she realised she couldn't stop on the mountain, Wilson grabbed her and stopped on a sandbed. Which he had struggled to do earlier. Skylar said that everyone had learnt something that day, even little Piper. Whilst the Chuggineers were building a tunnel, she helped Brewster push a tunnel borer to the work site with Zephie, Hodge Hoot and Toot. She also came to watch the competing chuggers at the track dash fun race, with Old Puffer Pete. Along with Speedy McAllister, Olwin and Old Puffer Pete, she was due to take part in the Iron Chuggers contest, but got stranded from the group due to a red signal, and derailed when she tried to catch up to them. Jackman came to her rescue but she was forced to pull out from the contest due to the derailment causing damage to her, which eventually led to Brewster being pulled out. During the Chug Patrol Roundhouse evacuation drill, she followed Hoot and Toot's example by misbehaving for Wilson and playing Chug Tag with Zephie, Hoot and Toot. Persona Piper is very young toddler train and that makes her very inexperienced. She struggles to train and is still learning to move around easily - as she is wobbly, but if she tries very hard, she can do it in the end. She is quite disobedient and doesn't do what she is told. Which she sooner put right when she went up and down the mountain. She is very friendly to younger chuggers and is very forgiving, like when Toot left her in the busy depot Trivia * Piper is the youngest steam engine in Chuggington. * She is the only steam engine that hasn't lived in the old town of Chuggington. * She's possibly an experimental electric-steam engine, considering the fact that she has an electric firebox and a monitor in her cab. * Her siderods are often still, but her wheels are always moving. * As of The Tootington Tunnel Piper still needs her training wheels. * Piper is also Philip's girlfriend since she have a crush on him despite her young toddler age. * Piper guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series to being with Philip * She is cab-forward like Lexi from Thomas & Friends Journey Beyond Sodor. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Chuggers Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Cab forward Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Trains Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Mascots Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Juveniles Category:Experimental Engines Category:Experiments Category:Heroic Creations